Mink paradise Hedgehog trouble
Mink paradise Hedgehog trouble this is an ask to join rp Plot Hedge invites some friends over to hang out but then they all get transported to a new world what will happen? This RP takes place years after Gem high year two when everyone has had a chance to go through college and get a job ten at the least Regulations Your character must be a mink or a hedgehog. Any other species will be denied. Rules *'ask to join' *'no gmoding' *'you may use language this is my rp I can make the rules and swearing is allowed' *'no sexual themes or stuff like that' *'If you join your character must be a hedgehog or a mink I may allow one exception' *place your character in there respective creature category's Cast Hedgehogs Hedge Minks Upsilon the Mink Sigma the Mink Vert Wheeler Tito the Mink Roleplay Prologue Hedge had got home from a long working day to his humble home and lately, he felt rather lonely. His house was in the forest, and he had no roommates, so he then remembered his days back at Gem High and his friends Hazel and Tesla, so that prompted him to send invites to the minks from Gem High since he felt he hasn't seen them in a while, so he sent out several letters out and they quickly made it out to there respective sends "Upsilon, Sigma, Vert, and Tito minks all says from Hedge with an address that states residence in the Great Mobius Forest: "''Dear Friends, I've invited you over for some tea and lunch. There is no special occasion. I just thought I'd invite some friends so I do hope all who got this do will answer yes. I'll be waiting outside my house for you. Your dear friend from Gem High, Hedge." T''he letter will read when they open there's.' Vert Wheeler plays Half Life 2 on his XBox, but Gordon Freeman died trying to destroy Nova Prospekt. Out of anger, he ejected the game while saving it and sawed in in half. A mailman on a bicycle threw newspaper and a letter at his door. Vert though he was being attacked, so he throw a blender at the mailman, causing him to fall off his bicycle. "DON'T THROW STUFF AT MY RENTAL HOUSE!" Vert said, flipping him off. He reads the letter. "Oh, it's from Hedge." Vert said, suprised. Vert goes to his garage, and tries to start his old Porsche. He began hotwiring the car and it started up instantly. He opens the garage door and drives away to meet Hedge. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wheeler. I didn't expect you to come to the forest by car. Anyway, why don't you follow me?" Hedge whistles and a cybernetic elevator jolts up from the ground. "shall we enter?" Hedge asks, waiting for the mink to step on. Vert nods. "Just call me Vert..." He said, as he walks to the elevator. Category:Roleplay Category:Hedgehogs Category:Minks